User talk:Kittycat79
Welcome Hi, welcome to HollyClan(Warriors Cat) Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kittycat79 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Redpaw of HollyClan (Talk) 06:08, February 3, 2011 Active Yo, Kitty I saw you did Catsoftheclans wiki. Believe me, we are a lot more active here, even with so few users. I hope you create something! Deputy of HollyClan 12:26, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ask Could you PLEASE tell some of your other Warriors wiki friends about this wiki? I would ask people but your the only one I really know. It seems kind of dull here with just You, Me, Cheetahstar, and Redpaw. And besides, we need more articles. Deputy of HollyClan 14:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Gorge Tribe Yay! Another article. Is the Gorge Tribe like The Tribe of Rushing Water? Deputy of HollyClan 12:08, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo Yo, Kitty. I like your Gorge tribe article! Deputy of HollyClan 23:17, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Join Yeah, I could be a warrior. I'll be Bird that flies over water (Water Bird) Deputy of HollyClan 23:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Kk, here it is: Also, YOU should be the leader of Gorge tribe, not me. I should be dep. Name Bird That Flies Over Water Rank Deputy (Cave gaurd) Gender Male Fur Stuff: Same as Birdstar on my Warriors Wiki profile and Eye Colour Same as above The cat I'm thinking of with all this "Bird" stuff is a real cat. Deputy of HollyClan 00:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Join Joined GorgeTribe! 01:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Bird Actually, Bird That Flies Over Water has black on his back so he would look something like this: I hope I could ad that to the Gorge Tribe info. Deputy of HollyClan 13:01, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Member GorgeTribe Hiya! Can I be a part of the GorgeTribe? My name can be, Cheetah That Sprints Over Plains or, Sprinting Cheetah for short. Cheetahstar of SprintClan 22:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Tribe cat Well, hence her name, Cheetah That Sprints Over Plains is a slender she-cat with long legs and tail. She has a tawny yellow pelt with black spots. She is pretty much the same as the charart you made for me which i love. Oh, and call me Cheetah. ^_^ Cheetahstar of SprintClan 00:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Rank Well, she is a Trained Hunter very good at catching rabbits. Is that enough? Cheetahstar of SprintClan 13:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Hiya Kitty! Today is my first full month as a registered user! Weehaa!!! : D Cheetahstar of SprintClan 22:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Charart Request Can you do a charart for me using this blank. Name: Sugardust Gender: She-Cat Brown and white with blue eyes. Embertail of FrostClan 21:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Forestclan Can I join Forestclan as a nurser? Here is my info: Name: Low Clouds at Dawn (Cloud)- white she-cat with blue-gray patches and blue eyes Kits: Leap of Angry Fox (Leap)- red-brown tabby tom with green eyes, and Song of Treetop Sparrow (Song)- red-brown she-cat with green eyes Mistystar123 15:19, April 9, 2011 (UTC)